The Camille Nightmare
by Wildgodess451
Summary: Ilana befriends a new student but turns into a abusive friendship. Lance and Octis begin to see that she is a bad influence on Ilana as they notice changes in Ilana's behavior and later Lance becomes addicted to prescription painkillers.
1. The New Girl

2 months has past since Octis was brought back to life and the battle against the three Mutraddis attack and General Steel and returned home. "I can't believe that this has been the slowest 5 days of my life" Lance said in annoyance. "Well I think that it makes a good way for us to learn about Earth's culture a lot interesting" Ilana told him "Besides today's Friday, and that means..." before she could finish a young girl with light tanned skin, black hair going down to her hips wearing a red shirt showing off her belly, a short black jean skirt with a black belt to match with laced black ankle heels shoved Ilana out of her way and went inside the school. "Can you believe that? she just shoved you" Lance said angered. "Lance it's ok, lets just go to school" Ilana told the teen soldier.

**_0_**

In the class Lance sat in the back and Ilana sat in the front. "OK everyone today we are going to discuss a essay report you are going to represent in two weeks" the teacher said as the students groan in annoyance and then the door open and in walked the same girl who pushed Ilana. "Excuse me, who are you?" the teacher asked "Oh yeah I'm supposed to give you this" the girl said handing him a piece of paper. "OK miss Camille... Clemens? as in daughter of The Darien Clemens, owner of Gal-Lun industries?" The teacher asked her. "Uh, Yeah" the girl said to him. "OK take that seat in front of Lance he's the boy in the dark blue shirt and jeans over there" the teacher told Camille pointing at Lance and she walked towards him and took her seat. "Ok everyone onto the report. I'm going to assign each of you a partner. Amy Sims you are partners with Sara, James your partner will be Lance, Laurie your partner will be Jinmay, Sam your partner will be Lucy, James your partner will be Sara, an Ilana your partner will be Camille" the teacher finished "Your essay will be on any Native American tribe and or culture of your choice" and then the bell rung for the ending of class.

**_0_**

At Lunchtime Ilana, Octis as Newton, and Lance sat at their usual table "Ok, I'm going to find that Camille girl so we can get to get started on that report" Ilana told Lance and Octis as Newton and walked towards the new girl. "Hey, I'm Ilana. I'm your essay partner" Ilana said as she held her hand out for a handshake. "Oh yeah, you're my partner on that thing" Camille said shaking Ilana's hand. "Hey maybe after school we can do the report at my house. Would you like a ride?" Ilana asked. "Sure, whatever" Camille said

**_0_**

After school Lance and Newton saw Ilana walking with Camille towards the car. "Hey guys, Camille and I are going to do the report at our house" Ilana told Lance and Octis. "Hey, what's up" Camille said. "Hello, I'm Newton, and this is Lance" Octis said. "Yeah I know. Me, him, and this girl have a class together" Camille said as Lance glanced at her as if he automaticly didn't like her as Camille got into the car. Before Ilana got in the car Lance grabbed her arm. "Ilana, I don't like this girl, there's something about her that feels a little off" Lance said concerned. "Lance you're over-reacting. There's nothing wrong with her" The princess told the worried soldier. Ilana got into the car before Lance and drove quietly home.


	2. Ilana's first smoke and Drink

Ilana, Lance, Octis and Camille enter the house as Octis went into the kitchen and changed into his parental form and entered the room "Ok me and Camille are going to my room to start on our essay" Ilana told them as she and Camille walked up the stairs to Ilana's room an shut the door. "I don't like her, Octis" Lance told the robot. "That was pretty obvious" Octis told him, "I just hope that after the essay thing is over we never have to be with that girl again" Lance said "Why don't you like her, Lance?" Octis asked "There's just this bad feeling about her" The teen told him.

In Ilana's room, Ilana took a couple of books out of her book-bag as Camille opened a window and she rummaged through her book-bag until she found a pack of cigarettes which was crumpled looking and a bottle that said 'Mojito' on the front. Camille then took out a lighter and lit the cigarette as it touched her lips and she inhaled the smoke deeply. "What's that?" Ilana asked the smoking teen. "It's a cigarette and that's a mojito" Camille told her "Why are you smoking that?" Ilana asked, "... It helps me relieve stress," Camille said before Ilana stepped closer. "Can I try?" Ilana asked Camille. "Really, you want to to try this? From the way you dress you're more like a goodie-two-shoes-hippie," her voice had been mean and smooth, so much like the smoke she had exhaled, "I need to... relieve stress too..." Ilana told Camille as she walked towards the window to the smoking teen. "Do you really want to try it?" Camille asked, Ilana answered by nodding. Camille took another cigarette out of the pack and handed it to Ilana.

Ilana took the cigarette and put it between her lips before Camille lit it. Ilana inhaled before blowing it out and letting a chuckle escaped. "So, what do you think?" Camille asked Ilana "It tastes weird but it feels relaxing at the same time" Ilana told Camille. "Hey, would you like a drink of my mojito" asked Camille holding out the alcoholic drink. "I don't think we're supposed to drink this stuff" said Ilana. "OK, hippie, I guess you're not cool enough and you're just too weak" said Camille before taking a drink. "Wait" said Ilana before Camille put the drink away. "I am kinda thirsty, maybe I can try it" Ilana said taking the bottle. "It tastes like sparkling grape juice" said Camille as Ilana took a drink and enjoyed it. This was the princess's first alcoholic drink and she was enjoying it "Hey this does taste good, Oh we got to get started on our essay" said Ilana remembering the paper

"It's ok we've got a week to finish the dumb essay, and if we don't get finished I can always pay someone to do the essay for us. I'm going to call someone to take me home" said Camille as she turned on her cell-phone and called her transportation. "Hey here's your drink, Camille" Ilana said holding out the mojito. "It's ok, you can have it"

An hour later a black corvette parked outside the house and honked its horn for Camille. Camille ran out the door and went to the car "Yo, Hippie, I'll meet you in the library during lunch. "OK.!" yelled Camille. "OK" Ilana answered back and went to bed.


	3. Insult and Bathroom skipping

_**This is a interesting turn for Ilana. Lets watch!**_

The next day Ilana put on some red boots a Cardigan and tank top and waist over belt. before she headed out the door, Ilana took the mojito bottle out from under her bed and took a big gulp and put it in her bag then left her room and headed downstairs. "Good mourning, guys" Ilana said as she sat down at the table and ate the plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. "So, how's that essay coming along?" Lance asked as Ilana got finished eating. "It's going along good, me and that girl Camille are going to the library during lunch" Ilana told him, "I still don't like her" said Lance, "You don't even know her" said Ilana "I know that but there's this weird feeling about her" said Lance "We've got to get to school" said Ilana getting up and going to the car. "Come on Lance we have to go" Octis told him as walked out.

Ilana was walking throughout the hallway like normal only to be pushed by the cheerleaders knocking her things to the floor. "What up, freak" the head cheerleader Kimmy said. "Who dressed you this morning? Your dad?" Another sneered down at the young princess "Hey back off, Slutload" A girl from the shadows said. "Oh it's the queen of psychos, Camille" Camille stepped from the shadows and showed herself. "Listen it's not my fault that you had to fuck the principal to get to head cheerleader" Camille said with an evil smile "You got some nerve, Clemens. I can't believe you're friends with the freak" said Kimmy. "Well, unlike you and your squad of whores and free human sex toys, I'm the only one who sees how uselessly pathetic and slutty you actually are" said Camille, before Kimmy could say anything the bell rung and Camille grabbed Ilana's arm and dragged her to class. Ilana and Camille turned in their report and sat throughout class.

**RING **

The bell rung for lunch time. Ilana and Camille grabbed her books and walked into the hallway. Once they had arrived at Ilana's locker. Ilana dumped her backpack into her locker and took out some money before closing the door.

"Hey, Ilana, Camille wait up!" shouted Octis.

Ilana skidded to a halt and they all walked together to the cafeteria. When they had walked into the cafeteria they all practically ran to order their food with a crowd of hungry students hot on their trail.

"Hey nerd!" Kimmy yelled at Ilana as she and her clique

"Where's Camille?" the blonde asked

"Right here" Camille said as the girls turned around. "Well, well, well, If it isn't the the great cheap ride" Camille smiled. "Shut up Camille, maybe you should learn some manners" said Kimmy. "Well maybe you should sell your blimp sized ass for advertising car covers" said Camille. "What do you mean by that" Kimmy said curiously.

"I mean you needs to put down the fork, you fat ass cheer-bitch!" said Camille with a laugh following. Kimmy gasped as she stood in shock. "Hey am I making you upset!" Camille said with an evil smile. "But then again, I would probably cry too, if I had a stomach the size of the ocean!" she finished, making the entire crowd laugh.

Finally the last insult made it's impact as the head cheerleader heard Camille say "You better not have a backpack. Somebody is going to mistake you for a van."

Kimmy ran out of the lunchroom and hot tears rolled down her cheeks endlessly. Those words felt like a dagger going through her self confidence. All she could do was wonder if everyone thought that passing Lance and into the bathroom. Lance didn't think anything of it at first, until he heard gagging in the girls bathroom and he knew Camille had something to do with it. "Hey Ilana, do you wanna smoke and drink with me in the bathroom during the last two bells of school?" Camille whispered to the princess. "We can't do that its against the rules" Ilana told Camille. "You are such a loser, hippie. This is why no-one wants to be your friend" said Camille as she got up and left Ilana alone. Ilana frowned as Camille left.

"Hey, why was that cheerleader girl crying when she ran out the cafeteria?" Lance asked as Ilana looked up at him. "Oh, some girl she pushed called her fat and she must have taken it seriously" Ilana told him

Later that day, Camille moved quickly through the mostly empty halls. She ignored the few students she passed that were running for their classes. Camille reached the bathroom, she glanced up and down the hall making sure no one was paying attention before she pushed the door open and stepped in and found Ilana waiting for her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Camille.

"I decided to join you," Ilana insisted.

"Hey Ilana, check the stalls, make sure no one's in here." Camille turned and looked at Ilana, smiling that Camille is calling her by her name again, trying to come up with the perfect retort and not having much luck. "Camille, can you give me a cigarette?" Ilana asked as Camille took out her pack of cigarettes out and handed one to Ilana before taking one himself and lighting up . The stalls checked, and Ilana lit up her cigarette and leaned back against the sink, and pulled out the mojito bottle from her book-bag and took a drink.

Lance walked down the long corridor to the bathroom just to get out of class. He heard Ilana laugh in the bathroom and decided to see what she was doing there during class. He pushed the door open and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in the bathroom was Ilana with the mojito bottle in her hand and a cigarette Camille's "Ilana, You are in big trouble!" Lance yelled angrily. "Crap." Illana thought as Lance grabbed her arm an pulled her out the bathroom "Lance…" Illana started but he cut her off. "What are you thinking smoking and drinking alcohol in school? I can't believe you would do something like this" Lance said angerly as they walked out of the school. "Did Camille make you do that?" Lance said "No, Lance, some girl said was cool so I asked Camille to try it with me." said Ilana defending Camille.

"What" Lance said in shock "Yes, Lance it was my idea, not Camille's, OK" Ilana told him "I can't believe you, Ilana. You are big trouble when we get home." Lance said firmly as Ilana nodded sadly.

**_What do u think? pleaz review._**


	4. First hit

_** The friendship takes its first bad turn. 'Read and review'**_

"Ilana was drinking alcohol In the girl's bathroom?" Octis said curiously in shock. "Yeah, she says some girl told her that's what friends do and convinced Camille to join her, but I don't believe it" Lance said. Ilana walked into the room and saw Octis and Lance gave her disappointed looks. "Look I know your all going to say your disappointed In me and I know I made such a stupid decision." "You got that right" Lance said angrily. "Princess I don't think that you should be with that Camille girl" said Octis. "What, I got the idea from some girl in the hallway on my way to class" Ilana told them knowing it was a lie. "I'm sorry for what happened, I promise it won't happen ever again." she told them "OK, Ilana just don't do something like that again" Lance told Ilana in a serious tone

"Oh, that reminds me, I invited Camille to spend that night here tonight, like a sleep-over, if that's OK" said Ilana with a smile. "What, Why!" Lance said confused "Sleep-overs is something friends do and Camille said yes. Is that OK?" Ilana said looking at Lance and Octis "I think its OK, as long as Camille brings her own clothes" Octis told her "Thank you Octis, thank you" squealed Ilana as she went to her room an got ready. "A sleep-over with that girl" said Lance upset "Well Lance, this is her first friend, so maybe in time you will come to like Camille" Octis informed Lance as he went into the next room and Lance went to his room.

At 10:00 oclock Camille showed up for the sleep-over with Ilana. Ilana was happy and cheerful when Camille came, Octis welcomed her and Lance was still in his room. Ilana and Camille went upstairs and talked until 12:00. "Hey Camille, how old were you when you started to drink and smoke?" asked Ilana, "Oh, it was when I was 13. I don't and smoke all the time, I just smoke and drink whenever I feel like it, like when I feel like ditching school, I do it" Camille told her "Camille you can't do that, that's against the rules, its wrong and you know it" Ilana said

"It's OK to break rules for a good time as long as you don't get caught" Camille said smiling. "Listen Camille, If you don't follow rules you're going to be in big trouble, if you don't follow rules you're going to end up in prison, if you don't..." before she could finish Camille struck Ilana across the face. She let out a yelp looked at Camille shocked. "Shut up you idiot, I don't need any bitching from you, this is the reason you don't have any friends, your lucky I'm willing to hang out with you" said Camille coldly, Ilana shook her head no as she rubbed her cheek. "I'm tired I'm going to bed now, so shut up and leave me alone, moron" said Camille as she went to sleep. Leaving Ilana shocked and tears forming in her eyes. Ilana wiped her eyes hard "Is that true, Camille?" Ilana asked "Yes it is, and I told you to shut up, hippie" said Camille going to sleep. Ilana thought Camille was right and went to sleep.


	5. Bad wake up and Party Plan

**'Next Day'**

"Ilana! Get up!" Camille yelled as she punched Ilana in the stomach

Ilana quickly got up and held her stomach after Camille punched her

"Ilana! What the hell are ya waiting for? I've been trying to wake you up for 10 minutes. Your dad wants you up now." said Camille as she left the room.

Ilana reluctantly lifted off the covers from herself and tossed the pillow on the floor. She quickly opened up her dresser and pulled out a pair of fresh underwear and some sock. She went up to her closet and picked out a blue shirt, pink pants, and yellow shoes. Ilana proceeded to go to the bathroom and closed the door. She grabbed a towel from the walk-in closet inside the bathroom and threw her clothes on the floor. She opened up her shower door and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature to her liking. She stripped down and tossed her clothes inside the dirty laundry basket. She stepped inside the shower and let the hot, steamy water gently caress her soft, smooth skin. She quickly grabbed a towel that was hanging on the towel rack and started to dry herself off. she wrapped the towel around her hair and slipped on her underwear. Then she slipped into her picked out clothes and socks on. Ilana proceeded to dry off her hair with the towel, fiercely scrubbing out any excessive water from her blonde hair. She took the towel off from her hair and hung the towel on the towel rack. Ilana quickly slipped on her socks and his shoes. She quickly rinsed off the shower and left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Ilana walked downstairs towards the kitchen, smelling the aroma of food permeating all around. Camille was in sitting at the kitchen table, Octis was chopping up some vegetables on the counter, placing them in a boiling pot of water. Ilana silently sat down on a chair, next to the kitchen table. Camille turned around, looking at Ilana.

"Well, it's about time you came down here," Camille spurned.

"I had to take a shower," Ilana replied.

"Like that will ever help. It's nothing I can expect from someone like you," Camille said coldly. Ilana looked away, but said nothing in reply. Octis continued chopping up the vegetables, placing them in the pot. He slowly stirred the pot filled with vegetables, humming to himself. Ilana looked at Camille, her face turned to a sad expression.

"So...Where's Lance?" Ilana asked, never taking his eyes off from Camille. Camille seethed at Ilana and slowly turned her face, piercing her eyes at Ilana "He went for a run, you idiot, he left you a note you would've seen it as soon as you came downstairs"

"Oh well, dad, what are you making?" Ilana asked. "I'm making omelets" he said as Lance came into the room.

"Hey there, Lance" Camille said in a sultry way. "Hey, Camille" Lance said awkwardly as he sat down and ate his breakfast.

"So hippie, what do you do for fun?" Camille asked looking at Ilana. "I...Uh, go out shopping and... uh ..." Ilana tried to think of something but had no avail. "So in other words you're completely boring" said Camille then Lance looked at Camille upset "Well, its time to go to school, we have to go now" Octis said as he walked out of the room and the other soon followed.

**'At School'**

The group arrived at school 5 minutes before class started. Ilana and Camille walked to class and Lance and Octis went to their classes. "Hey, Ilana guess what what? I'm going to a club tonight at midnight. You wanna come?" asked Camille. "Sure, I'd love to go" Ilana answered with a smile. "Oh, I'll pick you up at 11:50, you'll have only 2 minutes to get or I'll leave you, and don't tell Lance or your fat-ass dad and Shamoo bother about, I want it to be between us, OK?"

"OK" Ilana said as she and Camille went to their classes and Camille ditched after the first bell, snuck into the Lunis house and installed cameras in Lance's room and in the bathroom shower.


	6. First Wild Night Out

** 'Sorry this took so long I just didn't know how to start this chap'**

* * *

It was 11:46 at night and Ilana was getting ready for her first night at the club Camille was going to take her to Ilana dressed in a black tight mini skirt with corset stitching down each side with chainage front and back, a black laced-up top, and black latex thigh high boots, Camille gave the outfit to Ilana before school and told her to wear it to the club.

Ilana looked outside and saw the black corvette parked outside the house and realized Camille was waiting for her, Ilana quietly opened the door slowly and quietly without waking Lance or Octis and made her way quietly down the stairs and headed out the door grabbing the house keys and closing the door and saw Camille standing under the street light wearing a short sexy leather jacket and a black studded dress, with black knee high heeled boots "Hey Hippie, over here" Camille said as Ilana walked towards her "Come get in, my mom's driving" Camille said as she and Ilana stepped inside the car where a light skinned woman was in the drivers seat she was with short white hair, wearing a tight white long-sleeve shirt, dark brown pants (Max Mara body suit)..

"Hello, you must the girl Camille told me about, my name is Lana" she said as she stretched out her hand as Ilana took and shook Lana's hand "Well girls ready to have some wild fun?" Lana said with a smile as she began to drive the girls to the club "Yes ma'am" Ilana said with an excited smile "So what are you girls gonna do at my husband's club?" Lana asked. "Wait, your dad own the club we're going to?" Ilana said curiously "Yeah, how do you think I knew about it?" said Camille as they saw the glow of neon could be seen among the various buildings covering the streets, and the giant words 'Xbalba' could be seen upon the wall of a building. There appeared to be a line and the muffled sound of blaring music could be heard. And Lana parked in front of the club letting Ilana and Camille out of the car and drove away and behind the building "Don't worry, my mom's going to stay here because she said needs to do things here" Camille said as she and Ilana walked up to the door.

A man stood six foot five with a look of country living to her. He was well built with many upper body muscles they assumed was necessary for his job. He wore plain black slacks with leather shoes adorning his feet, and his long sleeve dress shirt was a deep purple held together at the neck by a black tie. His face was sophisticated looking and his dark brown hair was spiked with perfection. As Ilana approached the man she looked puzzled, but that look turned to enjoyment as she and Camille walked up to her. "Hello ladies, May I see some I.D?" the man said as Camille opened her purse. "O.K, here's my I.D but it seems my friend here keeps her I.D in her purse which is at home my birthday is two days after her's" Camille said as she handed the man her I.D. "OK Ladies you are free to enter" he said moving away from the door. Camille and Ilana walking inside the club doors. Their ears were immediately greeted with loud music, the song "What the Fuck is Wrong with You" from Combichrist was playing and everyone was dancing to it, grinding and bumping to their dance partners openly. All around the color of black or dark purple could be seen on the dance floor with gleams of light from the silver chains and hoops that people wore on their clothes and the earrings and piercings that adorned their faces, and teens who looked 13 to 19 holding cups and shot-glasses filled with alcoholic beverages, smoking pipes/bongs/joints of marijuana, smoking/shooting up heroin, meth, coke, popping pills, taking Ecstasy and doing Inhalants.

The girls made it through the crowd and looked for a free table to sit at. Over on the far side, close to the dance floor, was an empty table next to the bar. They made way over to it and sat down. "Camille!" Ilana yelled out to Camille "This is one of the clubs your dad owns" Camille yelled to Ilana "Yeah, my dad owns like a lot of clubs and bars, my mom owns strip pipes, and some clubs of her own" Camille yelled back at her "Yo bar keep, two shots of tequila and one small bag of weed with a bong" Camille yelled out as the man at the bar waved to her and prepared her request as she pulled out a blue and white glass pipe of her purse. "Wanna do pot with me? Camille asked as the man put to shots of tequila on the table along with a small bag of grass and a bong. "Sure" Ilana answered unsure as she took a drank down her shot of tequila.

Ilana felt the warm alcoholic beverage go down her throat as Camille gently but firmly handed Ilana the glass pipe, and said, "Smoke," in a commanding way. Ilana looked at the pipe. She wondered how she was supposed to smoke it. "I ... don't ... have a lighter?" Camille chuckled and handed her one.

Ilana placed the pipe between her lips, lit it, and puffed in the sweet smoke. She coughed until she thought she would die from lack of oxygen. Camille chuckled, and said "Don't worry, hon. It happens to all of us the first time."

Ilana continued to smoke the pipe, holding it like a cigarette.. She started to feel that the pipe was getting close to the filter, however. How does she hold on to it, to get the rest of the weed into Ilana's lungs? Camille, sensing what Ilana was thinking, came over to her, and said "Don't worry what the bad things people, the TV and internet say about is all lies".

After Ilana had finished that pipe, she put it out, and sat there for a few seconds Camille was taking a bong. The gurgling sound it made fascinated Ilana, as well as how the smoke held in the chamber until it fell into Camille's waiting lungs. The amount of smoke Camille could blew out of her lungs amazed Ilana.

Camille chuckled to herself slightly. Ilana found it difficult to focus on her, when there were many more fascinating things to look at, but she forced herself to. "Camille, why the hell are you laughing?" She said between fits of my own giggles, as her laughter seemed completely contagious.

"Ilana, do you realize how funny you look when you're stoned? Your eyes make you look naive and weak in your confusion, and yet amazed at the same time. You can't stop gazing around the room, and your giggling is making everything ten times more weirder." Ilana didn't know if this should offend her or not.

Suddenly, Ilana felt the hunger. It felt like she hadn't eaten for days. It felt like a brick was smashed into the pit of her stomach. It felt like her stomach was a deflated gape in her body. It was all Ilana could focus on. Ilana stared at her stomach, hating the rumbling feeling in the pit of it. Ilana looked up at Camille with pleading eyes, and she instantly knew what she wanted. "Aww, Hippie has the munchies!".

In the nick of time, thank god, the man at the bar arrived with brownies, BBQ chips, pickles, Twinkies, and a 2 litters bottle of Pepsi. Ilana jumped up, snatched the chips from Camille's hands, and ripped the bag open, jumping right in. Camille chuckled. "Thank god you didn't go for the brownies, if you're this stoned. Really, Ilana? Hash brownies for a first timer, smoking pot?" For some reason, I found this absolutely hysterical.

Camille took a drink from her shot-glass and went to the dance floor and danced the night away with some guy who danced net to her. Ilana laughed for what felt like minutes, but which was, in fact hours, as her sudden exhaustion made her realize. Ilana fell asleep easily because of her massive burn out. The last thing she remember seeing is Camille, bong in hand, laughing, with a thick haze of smoke around her.


	7. Bathroom slip and Pill experience

_**2 days later**_

Ilana and Camille came home after school as Lance and Octis entered the house behind them as the girls went up to Ilana's room "Otis, do you believe that Ilana tripped in the bathroom and smashed that mirror" Lance asked cause during school he heard that the mirror in the girls bathroom broke, that Ilana and Camille were the only two there and that Ilana told everyone that she fell.

"So, did the nurse buy that 'I tripped on the bathroom floor' story" Camille said as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Yeah, Camille, that hurt. Why did you push me?" Ilana asked as Camille blew out a circle of smoke "You shouldn't have bugged me about me doing my homework and calling the teacher a bitch" Camille said "I'm sorry, Camille" Ilana said sadly "It's OK, you just need to learn to shut up about things that are none of your business, and I'm sorry for pushing you" Camille said smiling as she sat down on the bed "It's OK, are we still going shopping tomorrow?" Ilana asked as she took Camille's cigarette and took a long drag.

"Yeah, we're still going, and I'm going to teach you the 5 finger discount technique" Camille said smiling "What do u mean, Camille?" Ilana asked curiously "I'll teach you about it tomorrow, for now I'm thirsty"Camille told her as she got up from the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen where she saw Lance "Hey, what's up, chico" Camille greeted Lance smiling as Lance gave her a glare. "What did you do to Ilana, Camille?" asked Lance as he walked to Camille as she took out a bottle of root beer.

"Lance listen I didn't do anything, when she tripped and smashed her body against that mirror, I freaked out, I didn't know what to do, thank god it was nothing serous she's lucky for that" Camille said acting like she cared "You're lucky nothing happened to her, Camille" Lance said. "Look, Lance I know that you don't like me very much, so I got you something to calm you a little" Camille said as she went into her purse and took out a small bottle of pills and held them out to him. "Here, these will help you relax take as many pills as you need and if you need more they cost $20" Camille said as she gave Lance the bottle and went back upstairs. Lance look at the bottle suspiciously and went to his room with the pills in hand.

_**Later that night**_

Lance held the pills in his hand as he knew Camille was hurting Ilana but she kept denying it and looked at the bottle and slowly unscrewed the bottle, took out a handful of little blue skittle sized pills popped them in his mouth, and swallowed. Lance plopped on his bed, giving time for the effects to sink in. Lance could feel his eye roll back into his head as his entire body went slack. Numbness washed over Lance like a giant wave, and blissful freedom. He had never felt like this before.

"I hate Camille, why did I take the pills from her?" Lance thought to himself before feeling relaxing feeling as he laid on his bed looking at the ceiling and closed his eyes as he fell into his pill dosed sleep.


	8. Ilana's Shoplifing Experience

By the time Camille, Ilana, and Lana arrived at the Sherman mall, Ilana had butterflies in my tummy. "What is the 5 finger discount technique?" Ilana asked Camille. "Shoplifting, how could you not know what that is" Camille told Ilana smiling. "Camille, I can't do that" said Ilana. "Hippie its OK, you're with me I'm going to teach you everything" Camille said. Then Ilana told herself to calm down. She could not just go home. "Ilana you have a big important job to do. Stealing from the mall was going to be very easy work" said Camille. Ilana shouldered her backpack and she and Camille set off across the parking lot to the mall entrance.

The mall was very crowded. The crowds were a gigundoly good thing. It meant it would be easy for me to blend it and not get noticed as easily. The last thing Ilana wanted was to stand out so that if the mall reported the missing things to the police, someone would remember her as a suspect.

Ilana made sure to smile big as she and Camille walked through the air-conditioned mall. Looking nervous would make her look suspicious. A happy, relaxed little girl would not make anyone think twice when they saw me.

Ilana and Camille walked into mall feeling determined. Ilana gazed around the store with a smile. Camille turned to Ilana and said "The world is our oyster, so shuck it good " "Camille, what the hell does that mean?" Ilana asked "It means with the right way you can do anything and get away with it" answered Camille.

Camille told Ilana the plan of action for shoplifting. It was stuffed in her pocket. Ilana took it out and unfolded it. The first thing it said was to stuff accessories into her backpack. Ilana was not sure there was enough room in her backpack. Ilana had not bothered to clean it out so maybe she could not steal clothes today.

However, Ilana did not come all this way for nothing. She headed to the clothing department. Camile took a mall jean skirt and a baby blue mall t-shirt from the rack. Ilana grabbed a pair of mall knee socks, mall barrettes and a mall tote bag from the accessory rack. Ilana stuck the knee socks and barrettes into the tote bag and put the tote bag over her arm. Then Camille draped the clothes over her arm so that the tote bag was covered.

Camille headed over to the dressing rooms. The lady at the counter smiled at her. "Just go on in and whatever doesn't fit, hang it up inside the dressing room on the hook."

Camille smiled back and walked into the dressing rooms. She chose a stall that was the farthest away from the counter out of all the stalls. There were already clothes hanging up on the hooks in the stall. The plan was going off perfectly so far. Since so much was already up on the hooks, no one would notice that I had not hung anything up.

Camille closed the stall door. Camille smiled to herself as she quietly took the tags off the clothes Camille wanted and stuck the tags into pockets of clothes hanging on the racks. Then she folded them neatly and put them in her bookbag.

Ilana looked in the mirror outside and for some reason she felt very proud of herself. Her shoplifting trip was almost a success. Now she and Camille just had to get out of the store.

Camille did one final check of the dressing room to make sure nothing was out of place or looked suspicious. Then she put on her backpack and walked out of the dressing room stall.

The lady at the counter smiled again at me, "How did those work out for you sweetie?"

"Oh the clothes were not what I had in mind really. I put them on the hooks inside the dressing room. I am going to go out and browse to see if I can find an outfit I like better." She smiled and waved at the counter lady and then she and Ilana hurried off before she got suspicious.

"Let me know if I can assist you," she called after me as the girls walked off.

Now it was time for them to make their escape to the front of the store and Camille called her mom and told her she they'll be waiting by the car. Ilana had to get home before Lance and Octis noticed her absence. Ilana wanted more things from mall but Camille told her they had to high tail it out of there to ensure success.

Ilana made my way casually towards the front entrance of the store, humming the mall commercial theme song softly to herself as she went. Ilana picked up my pace to a brisk walk but not fast enough to be running. Running would be suspicious.

Ilana and Camille approached the front of the store. Ilana saw the security sensors at the front entrance and her heart stopped. Then she remembered that I had removed the tags from the accessory and Camille removed the tags to her clothes and continued walking. They walked out of the store and into the main corridor of the mall. Ilana breathed a sigh of relief when she did not set off the alarms. Ilana was going to make it after all. She looked back into mall to see if anyone had noticed her but no one was looking they're way. Ilana had just successfully shoplifted from the mall. It was the most exciting moment of her life.

Ilana and Camille walked happily towards the entrance of the mall that was nearest to the car. Ilana felt like she was on top of the world and nothing was ever going to bring her down.


	9. Ilana gets drunk

_**Early Mourning**_

Lance stirred in his bed, groggily sitting up. His head was pounding, Lance grabbed the pills and put them in his nightstand drawer, and went downstairs.

"Mourning Lance" Ilana said smiling wearing a blue butterfly barrette that she shoplifted with Camille "Hey" He said casually as he sat down at the table as Octis put a plate of bacon and eggs on the table. Lance slowly picked up his fork and started eating "So, how was shopping with Camille yesterday?" Octis asked as he handed Ilana her plate. "It was nice, Camille got some new clothes and I got this barrette" said Ilana smiling. Lance finished his breakfast, got up slowly and went upstairs to the bathroom. He turned on the sink, and splashed cold water on his face and turned the sink off "Lance come on we got to go now" Ilana yelled out to him. Lance looked at himself in the mirror for a brief minute before he left the bathroom, got the pills out of his room, and headed downstairs.

"Hey, Lance are you OK?" Ilana asked him curiously "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired" Lance responded as he walked to the van and got in the backseat. Ilana and Octis looked at each other concernedly, got in the van, and drove onto school.

It was lunch period at Shermen High, and Ilana was running to a specific alleyway. As soon as she arrived, she was welcomed by Camille.

"Camille!" she exclaimed happily. Camille smiled back at him. "Hi hippie." She replied. Ilana's face became serious. "Why weren't you at school today? Or yesterday for that matter?"

"I just didn't want to go." Camille said. "You are a pro at ditching school." Ilana said. Camille smiled "Hey, I'm gonna see Let Me In at the theater wanna come?" asked Camille "You mean right now?" Ilana asked. Camille nodded yes in response "Sure, lets go" Ilana answered as Camille took Ilana by the arm and lead her out the building.

**Later after the movie**

Camille and Ilana walked out the theater " That was a weird but good" Ilana told Camille "My faves were when the girl killed people" Camille said smiling "I'm gonna get a mojito, some cigarettes, and beer. want some?" asked Camille looking at Ilana "Yeah sure" Ilana replied as Camille went inside and got her things with her fake I.D and left the store with two bags in hand. Ilana and Camille went to the park and started drinking the beers and smoking.

"Hey Camille, do your parents know what you do?" Ilana asked as she finished her 3rd beer "I'm not sure" Camille replied as she drank her mojito "But they love me, we do so many things together when we a chance to" Camille said taking another sip of her mojito.

"Well, school ends in 20 minutes, so I gotta get there so Lance and Newton will think I was there all day" Ilana said as she got off the park bench wobbling "Oh, I thank I drank to much" Ilana said laughing "OK, come on" Camille said as Ilana leaned on her and walked to the school.

When the girls reached the school the bell ending the day had rung and students began walking out the building. Camille got the drunk princess into the van and walked away leaving Lance and Octis to deal with her.


	10. Blood Pressure Issue

"I don't believe this, Ilana. How could you ditch school and get drunk in the middle of the day?" Lance yelled as Octis laid Ilana down on the couch "I knew that Camille was a bad influence, I knew it" Lance finished "It's not her fault, Lance. I asked her to buy the drinks, don't blame her for everything" Ilana said as she put her hands on her head "What made want to try alcohol in the first place?" Octis asked "I don't know. A lot of the girls at school said its really good so I asked Camille to buy me some" Ilana answered as Octis pulled up to the house and carried Ilana to the couch and laid her down gently. "You know what?, I don't care. I'm just gonna go take a shower" Lance said as he headed upstairs to his room and grabbed some fresh clothes, grabbed a towel from the walk-in closet went to the bathroom and closed the door. He opened up the shower certain and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature to his liking. He stripped down and tossed his clothes inside the dirty laundry basket. He stepped inside the shower and let the hot, steamy water gently caress his skin unaware of the cameras that Camille installed in the shower. Camille smiled as she was watching and recording Lance washing his naked body as she smiled while biting her thumb.

When Lance was finished he got out of the shower dried himself off, he slipped into his picked out clothes, hung the towel on the towel rack and went to his room and closed the door and began to work out. With the cameras that Camille also installed in his room, she watched as Lance took sit-ups and push ups, going for about thee hours before he took out the bottle of pills Camille gave him, unscrewed the cap and proceeded to swallow 8 down then crashed onto his bed and slept soundly. Camille stopped the recording and saved it onto a flash drive and went to sleep. 

**Next mourning**

Ilana got up with a smile on her face as she got dressed and made her way downstairs. Lance got up with a craving for the pain killers so he took about 4 pills, felt the high come as he headed downstairs shortly after Ilana. Both walked into the kitchen and sat down as Octis prepared a breakfast of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. "That smells so good Octis, I'm starving" Ilana said happily as Octis placed a plate of food in front of her and made a plate for Lance "None for me, Octis. I'm not hungry" Lance said as he went into the living room. "Lance not hungry. That's weird" Ilana said as she began eating her breakfast. Octis went to the living room and notice Lance watching the news. The robot wondered why Lance didn't eat anything so he scanned Lance quickly, immediately noting his blood pressure was very high.

"Lance, my scan on you says you blood pressure is very high" Octis said, walking over to him. Lance looked at Octis oddly. "What, what do you mean I have high blood pressure?" the corporal asked. "My scans don't lie Lance, your blood pressure is quite high?" came the robot's response. "How the hell can I have high blood pressure?" asked Lance. Octus quirked an eyebrow at him. "I have no idea, Lance, maybe you should stay home" Octis told him "No, its OK, as long as I don't do anything to make it bad, I'll be fine. OK, Octis, I'll be waiting outside" Lance said as he went out the front door. As Octis went to back the kitchen, he couldn't help but be concerned about Lance's blood pressure. "So, where's Lance?" Ilana asked cheerfully "He's waiting outside, Ilana he has to stay home today" Octis told her.

"Stay home? Why?" Ilana asked concernedly "I scanned him, and it seems he has very high blood pressure, and he should stay home because it could risk his health" Octis informed Ilana as she looked at the robot very worried. Ilana ran outside to talk to Lance. "High blood pressure, How could you have high blood pressure, Lance?" Ilana asked "Oh, not you too. Ilana I feel fine" Lance told her as he walked towards his car "Lance, maybe you should stay home, just for today, and if Octis says your blood pressure is back to normal you can go to school tomorrow, OK" said Ilana softly as she grabbed Lance's arm. "Fine, I'll stay home. Will that make you happy" said Lance as he yanked his arm from Ilana's grip.

"Yes, It would. It would be just for today Lance, OK" Ilana said with a small smile as Lance went inside the house. "Well, you got your wish Octis, I'm staying home" Lance said as he sat on the couch. "I'm doing this for your safety, so I suggest you relax and stay here" Octis told him as he changed to his Newton form, went out the door and drove him and Ilana to school, Leaving Lance alone. Lance went to his room after he found nothing on T.V as the craving came back. As soon as he entered the room, Lance took about 5 painkillers from from the bottle in his nightstand and swallowed them as he laid on the bed feeling the sweet high engulf him


	11. Club experience turns violent

_**The reason why Ilana does these things is that she wants Camille to like her and Lance was curious about the pills. O.K. PEOPLE!**_

_0_

Ilana sat in class all day worrying about Lance and wondering were Camille was until Camille showed up before second bell and walked to Ilana. "Hey, hippie whats up? Where's Lance?" asked Camille smiling. "He had to stay home today" Ilana told her as she and Camille walked together "Hey, guess what. My mom is having a birthday party for three of her dancers. They were born on the same day but different years at her club tonight and I want you to come" Camille said happily as the bell rung for the next class "Sure Camille, I'd love to" Ilana said with a smile. "And don't worry about what to wear. I got you hooked up" Camille said as she and Ilana walked to their class together Camille didn't ditch at all that day and all Ilana could think about the whole day was going to the club with Camille.

_0_

**At the Lunis house**

_0_

Lance opened his eyes and looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:45 P.M in the afternoon "I've been asleep for 7 hours" Lance thought as he slowly got up from his bed and picked out a pair of clothes to get ready for a shower. Lance walked to the bathroom and shut the door. He turned the water to his liking and got in, the water caressing his gorgeous toned naked body. While Ilana, Camille, and Octus in his Newton form entered their home. "Really, Lance was in a band?" Camille said as she entered the house "Yeah, they let him go because they said he didn't get the music" said Ilana. "What the hell is there to get?" asked Camille as she sat on the coach "I know right" Ilana said as she sat next to Camille "You're gonna love the outfit I got you for the party tonight" Camille said facing Ilana "What party?" Octus said still in his Newton form as he entered the room.

"Oh, It's my mom's birthday and she said I can invite only one friend, so I invited Ilana" Camille said "Well where will this party be?" Octus asked looking at the girls curiously "It's gonna be at Camille's house" Ilana told Octus "Can I go? Please" Ilana begged "Sure, Ilana as long as you're home at a reasonable time" Octus said and left the room and Lance came down the stairs and saw Ilana and Camille together. "Hey Ilana, Hey Camille" Lance said "Hey Lance, heard you didn't feel well, you feeling better" asked Camille as Lance sat down next to Ilana "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better" replied Lance. "Well that's good, come on Ilana, we gotta get you ready for the party" Camille said then took Ilana by her hand.

"Wait, what party?" asked Lance before the girls headed upstairs "It's Camille's mom's birthday and Camille invited me. Don't worry, It's gonna be at her house" Ilana said and went upstairs to her room with Camille. Lance got up from the couch and went to the kitchen were he found Octus "Octus, did you know that Ilana is going to a party with Camille tonight?" Lance asked the robot as he took an apple from the bowl on the table. "Yes, Lance, I gave Ilana permission to go, as long as she's home at a reasonable time" Octus said as he prepared dinner "Lance, I trust Ilana, you know she's responsible, and if she runs into any trouble she'll call us" Octus told him. "Yeah, she can take care of herself" Lance said as he took a bite of his apple and left the room. And after a few seconds of finishing the apple the craving for the pills came back and Lance went upstairs to his room, took the pill bottle out of his nightstand drawer, took out 4 pills and popped them in his mouth, swallowed, plopped down on the bed being engulfed by the sweet high.

_0_

**1 hour later**

_0_

"OK, we're going to the party, I'll be back" Ilana yelled as she and Camille headed out the door. "Hold on, let me see what you're wearing" Octus said still in his Newton form as her entered the room and saw that Ilana was wearing a long gray sweater, long black shorts and black heeled boots, and Camille was wearing her usual red shirt, black jean skirt, belt, and laced black ankle heels. "Remember Ilana, be safe and if anything happens call me OK" Octus told her. Ilana nodded in response, then she and Camille went out the door and into the black corvette that Camille's mother drove and changed into the outfits that Camille truly picked for herself and Ilana for the party at her mother's club. "Oh, and Ilana, FYI, its a strip club, my mom owns a lot of those" Camille said as she put on her shoes, "OK, girls we're here" Lana said as she pulled up in front of the club by the name of 'The Wild Vixens Lounge' as she got out of the car and walked into the club.

Camille stepped out of the car first now wearing a sexy black mini skirt with a pink chain belt hanging from the right with a pink see thru top followed by Ilana now wearing a pink and black mini dress with gray skulls showing her cleavage laced in the back. Camille held Ilana's hand and took her to the club. Ilana's ears were immediately greeted with loud music, as women was dancing half naked on poles, and tables to it, grinding on the poles and giving men lap dances.

"Yo, Camille!" a girl with short black hair with red streaks in it, wearing a black corset top, with a laced up front vinyl mini skirt and black spiked high heels at the front desk yelled out to the girls and Camille waved back "Hey, Abby" Camille yelled out to the girl "Come on" said Camille as she took Ilana's arm and pulling her across the crowd and to the front desk "Ilana, this is Abigail, she moved her when she got promoted to manager of this club" Camille said smiling. "Hey, Camille are you sure I should be wearing this?" Ilana asked a little concerned "It's alright Hippie, There's guards to make sure no girl gets hurt" Camille told her "You know Camille, I can't believe your own mom lets you in places like this" Ilana told Camille.

"So, what" Camille said seemingly upset. "It's nothing, Camille, I'm just a little jittery, that's all" Ilana told her. The song "Everywhere I Go" (Castle Renholder Remix)" from Hollywood Undead started playing "Oh my god I love this song!" Camille yelled in joy as she went to the dance floor and began dancing with a group people while Ilana stayed at the desk.

10 minutes of being in the club Ilana calmed down and started dancing with Camille on the dance floor to different songs until she saw Camille making out with a man who was obviously in his 20's. Ilana became worried as she walked towards Camille and the man, and took her by the arm, making Camille very upset. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Ilana?" Camille asked angerly as she yanked her arm away "Camille, that guy is way to old for you?" Ilana told her "Well, well, well, look who's jealous" Camille said with a small smile "I'm not jealous, Camille" Ilana told her "He's from my last town, and he's only 26" Camille sad getting upset. "Well, guess what Camille, he left" Said Ilana "What?" Camille said as she looked for him. "You fucking idiot, I was about to get him to buy me something to eat, Thanks a lot, moron" said Camille as she walked to the bathroom.

"Camille. Wait, I'm Sorry" Ilana said desperately. "I don't get you, Hippie, I thought you were cool, I've done this before" Camille said before she entered the bathroom with Ilana following. "Camille, please, wait" Ilana pleaded as she walked into the bathroom. "Camille, Listen to me..." Camille then grabbed Ilana by the throat and slammed her against the wall. "DON'T YOU EVER SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Camille as she squeezed the frightened princess's throat tightly slightly choking her. "Shut the fuck up" Camille said softly as she let go of Ilana's throat.

"You're dead to me" Camille said as she looked at Ilana coldly "Camille, I'm sorry. Please, I didn't know you knew him" Ilana said with tears forming in her eyes. "You're sorry, you're sorry. You're always Fucking sorry, you can't do anything right" said Camille as she stepped closer to Ilana. "Camille, please. Can u just listen..." Before she could finish, Camille grabbed Ilana's arms and threw her against the wall and Ilana fell to the floor. "You're so useless!" shouted Camille as she started kicking Ilana's limp body that she didn't have a chance to get in fetal position on the floor, "I don't even know why I'm even friends with you. You're pathetic, stupid, and weak, so no one likes you at all!"

Drops of tears and streaked down Ilana's face as she laid helplessly on the floor, hoping and praying that Camille wouldn't hurt her. "Camille….please….st….stop," she begged weakly.

"What did you say to me?" Camille asked angrily. "Please st-," Ilana started, but didn't get to finish, because Camille had started kicking her.

"I'll stop whenever I feel like stopping, bitch!" Camille accented each word with another kick, "I've had it with you Ilana! Well, not anymore Ilana!" She paused as lifted Ilana off the floor with one hand and brought her face right in front of her's, "Now you're getting what you deserve," Camille whispered menacingly.

With her one hand still holding Ilana up, she recoiled her other hand and let it slap right at her unprotected face. Ilana's cheek began to swell up, and then Camille let her fall back to the floor. And after a few more kicks to her torso, she got bored.

"I don't want hear a single word out of you about this. Understand?"

Ilana remained silent. Camille took a step closer. "Do you understand?" she asked threateningly.

"Yes," Ilana finally replied.

"That's what I thought," Camille said smugly. She then took a deep breath and knelt down next to her. Ilana slowly got off the floor as Camille sighed heavily, kneeled next to the beaten princess put a hand on her shoulder and got her off the floor. Ilana winced in pain and looked up at Camille And saw that she had a sad look in her eyes as she whispered, "I don't know why you made do this, Ilana. I like you, and yet you make me want to beat you up like this," Camille said sounding sympathetic

"I'm so sorry, Camille" Ilana shakinly replied as she got to her feet. "I'm sorry, Ilana," Camille whispered still sounding like she was sorry. "I didn't mean it."

Ilana nodded and rested her head back on Camille's shoulder.

"Still friends, Ilana?," asked Camille. "Yeah still friends, Camille," Ilana replied.

"C'mon," said Camille, "let me dress your wounds, then we can go home"

Camille got a make up case out of her purse along with a bottle of asprin and cleaned and hid Ilana bruised face.

Camille carefully read the back and dumped out the correct number of pills and gave Ilana 2 Asprins. Ilana washed the pills down with a glass water. Camille and helped Ilana leave the club and headed home.

Ilana slowly walked to the house feeling a little pain in her whole body as she walked to the door. Ilana opened the door and walked slowly towards her room and laid on the bed wincing in pain and slowly went to sleep as her body went numb.


	12. Anything for you, Lance

0

**Next mourning (Friday)**

**0  
**

Ilana awoke still feeling sore after Camille's attack. As she slowly undressed, Ilana noticed bruises on her throat, her arms where Camille grabbed her, her back where Camille slammed her against the wall, and her stomach and ribcage where Camille kicked her. Ilana sighed heavily as she took out a make up kit and began replying it on her face convincing herself Camille didn't mean to hit her. Ilana dressed herself in a long turtleneck with blue khaki pants and light brown boots. Ilana checked herself to make sure that no bruises were showing at all. After seeing no bruises in the open, she headed down stairs.

At the same time, Lance pulled himself out of bed and dressed in his regular clothes. Lance grabbed some pills from his nightstand drawer and poured out about 5 pills. He went for more pills, but found the bottle was empty. "Well it was nice while it lasted" Lance said softly as he gulped down the last pills, feeling his supposed to be his last high as he headed down the stairs. At breakfast, Ilana ate her food as Lance ate a little. After breakfast, Octus went to the van and started it up as Ilana and Lance followed. Both teens got in the van buckled themselves in.

After arriving at school Lance and Ilana off at the high school, he changed into Newton and got out of the van and walked into the school. Ilana walked quietly through the halls until she saw Camille in front of her. "Hey, Ilana" Camille said as she walked up to her. "So, you OK, after what happened?" Camille asked about last night. "It's OK, Camille. I know you didn't mean it" Ilana said with a small smile. Camille smiled back and walked with her to homeroom

Ilana went with Camille and Lance and Octus slipped into their homerooms, as usual. The teacher glanced up at Lance from his book. He then returned to his reading. Soon during the second class Lance began tapping on the desk, and began feeling uncomfortable and uneasy and all he could think about were the pills. "Lance, is there something wrong?" asked , the annoying, restless teacher. "No ma'am" Lance replied. A couple giggles from some girls and a couple of guys filled the awkward silence. "Lance, stay after class. We have to discuss some... issues..." barked Ms. Briggs. The class erupted in laughter. Great just great.

0

DING! DING! DING!

0

Everyone got up to leave... except for Lance. "Lance Lunis, Your grades have been slipping terribly low, down to a 55. Tell me, have there been any... issues at home that you would like to tell me about?" Asked the humble Ms. Briggs. "No ma'am" Lance replied." I've just been a little tired lately" Lance said softly. "Lance, I've noticed you've been tired a lot and neglecting your school work. Are you sure there's nothing going on at home?" She asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure and I'll try harder now ma'am" Lance said sincerely. "Good, now run along to your next class Lance. Have a nice day." She said as the next class filed into their seats. "Bye" Lance muttered under his breath as he walked out of the room. For the rest of school Ilana spent most of class time texting Camille, Lance felt uneasy and uncomfortable and Octus was still the same.

0

DING! DING! DING! DING!

0

Roared that bell which marked the end of the school day. Lance gave his last teacher his test and went to his locker. He put the books away and slammed the door shut. "Thank god it's Friday" he muttered under his breath as he walked towards Ilana and Camille. "Hey, Lance where Mutant?" Camille said with a smile "His name is Newton, and I don't know" Lance said tiredly "Oh, here he comes" Ilana said as Octus walked towards the group. "Are you guys ready to go?" Octus asked the group. "Yeah, we're ready, Camille and I are gonna do our homework in my room if thats OK" said Ilana "Yeah that's fine" Octus replied as they went in the van and drove home.

Octus sat in the driver's seat, Ilana in the passenger's and Camille and Lance sat in the back, Lance sat with his arms crossed and his head pressed against the window. "Lance, what's gotten you in a bad mood today?" Asked Ilana. "Don't ask..." I grunted. "But Lance." She said. "Just don't. Okay" I snapped. "Jeez I was only trying to help. You're just so quiet all of the time lately." She said.

Once they reached the house Ilana and Camille went upstairs as Octus went to the kitchen and Lance went to his room and laid on the bed until she heard Ilana go downstairs and headed towards her room and saw Camille sitting on Ilana's bed reading a magazine "Hey Camille" said Lance causing Camille to look up. "Lance! How expected" Camille said with a smug smile. "Hi, Camille. I'm sorry to bother you. Is this a bad time?" Lance asked as her entered the room. "Never a bad time for you" Camille told him "Well, I'm sorta low on money to pay for the pills and I was wondering if you can see if you know a place I can get money" said Lance. "Sure Lance I'll see what I can do" Camille told him. "Thanks, Camille" Lance said smiling.

"Don't worry about a thing, hon. I'd do everything to you"

"What?"

"I'd do anything for you"

Lance looked at Camille still a little curious at what she said as he saw her going through her purse and pulled out a bottle of pills "Do you have the money?" Camille asked as she held out the bottle "Yeah, hold on." Lance said as he went through his pocket and pulled out a $20 bill and gave her the dollar as Camille gave him the bottle and went to his room. Lance unscrewed the cap quickly and proceeded to swallow eight down in one going and laid on the bed feeling his high engulf him as he closed his eyes.


	13. Not so happy Family Reunion

_0_

**At G3 Headquarters **

_0_

"Sir there's been a report about an alien attacking an meat possessing plant and most of our men were killed and the creature ran off" a G3 soldier informed Solomon "What did it want?" Solomon asked the soldier. "We're not sure, sir" said the soldier "Set a perimeter and continue looking for it" Solomon told the soldier "Do you have any information about the girl who's hanging out with the group?" asked Solomon. "The girl's name is Camille Clemens, her father is the the owner and founder of Gal-Lun industries an multinational company of entertainment devices and what we found very strange sir is that her mother's maiden name is the same name as yours" the soldier told Solomon making him turn around "What?" Solomon said in shock "It's true sir, her first name is Lana" The soldier said handing Solomon the info. "I'm going out" Solomon said as he exited the room and left the base

_0_

**Meanwhile at 'The Wild Vixens Lounge' **

_0_

"I can't believe how much money the new girls made. Their the three girls Darien got are from Russia right?" Lana asked Abigail. "Yes Ma'am" Abigail told her "Miss, someone's at the door" Abigail said looking behind her. Lana quietly pulled out a black Kahr K9 Elite 98 and slowly got up from her seat "No miss Lana let me" Abigail said as she walked toward the door. Abigail opened the door slowly. "Who are you?" Abigail asked the unknown guest as Lana held the gun in her hand. "I'm here to see Lana" The man asked asked "That voice, oh no" Lana said out load as Solomon forced himself in the room. "How the hell did you find me?" Lana yelled as she got up from her chair with the gun still in her hand. "Miss. Clemens, Would you like me to take care of this guy?" Abigail asked as she stood in front of Lana protectively.

"No Abby, just go and get the new girls settled in their rooms" Lana told Abigail. Abigail glared at Solomon as she slowly walk out of the room and left the two alone.

"Long time no see, am I right?" Lana asked "It's been a long time, sis" Solomon responded "Yes it has, except I'm happily married, and I've got my own job" Lana said smiling "You got married" Solomon said in shock "Yes, and if you don't have anything else to do here I'm leaving" Lana said as she walked towards the door "How could you leave your family and not even care about us?" Solomon asked before Lana reached the door. "Because, I knew I was better off without them and with my new better family" Lana told him "What do you mean by that?" Solomon asked angerly, before Lana could answer Camille came into the room and said "Hey mom do we have anymore root beer?" Solomon looked at Camille and realized what his sister meant. "You know what, I'll come back back when you're done" Camille said leaving the room. "You got pregnant" Solomon said in shock "Yes, I didn't want to tell anybody and before I told Darien he asked me to marry him and I said yes then I told him, and he still loved me. So we ran away and got married in Vegas and lived a very good life there, where Darien got very rich off the club he bought and made very successful and soon as I reached 21, I made my own money with a very successful line of my own clubs, bars, and massage parlors" Lana said as she poured herself a drink and sat down. "You make money off girls whoring themselves in public" Solomon said slamming his fists against Lana's desk. "So, I give them a place to stay while they search for apartments or a new home whoring is their choice, I just make it easier for them" said Lana.

"Leave" Lana said glaring at Solomon "I have a feeling your family is gonna be the worse thing to happen in this town" Solomon said as he walked out of the room. "Oh, big brother you have no idea how bad we're gonna ruin this town" said Lana to Solomon making him slam the door loudly.

"Who the fuck was that?" another girl wearing a black spiked collar, an dominatrix outfit with black stockings and thigh high boots. "Someone who better mind his own damn business" Lana replied


	14. Fight Night

_0_

**3 in the afternoon**

_0_

"Hey Lance, How was last night?" Camille asked Lance as he sat on the couch "It was O.K" said Lance looking at Camille. "Oh, guess what I got the perfect job for you" said Camille. "What is it?" asked Lance "I talked to my dad and one of his friends and I got you into my dad's fighting ring. I heard that kicked major Jock ass on your first day of school, so I thought 'what the hell' so your first fight is tonight I'll pick you up at midnight since you don't know were the fight ring is. I'll be giving you the directions. Sound good" said Camille.

"Yeah sounds good" Lance replied before the craving came and headed upstairs. Later that day Camille convinced Ilana to convince Octus into letting her stay the night.

_0_

**Midnight**

_0_

When midnight came Lance and Camille snuck out and made their way downtown. To an abandoned warehouse. They stopped the car a few blocks down the street and walked the rest of the way.

When they reached their destination, Camille took the lead. This was the first time Lance had been here and only Camille knew where they were going. They hopped a fence at the back of the building and went in through a back door past a guard. They continued down a flight of stairs to the basement. while still on their descent of stairs, throbbing music could already be heard from the depths below them. It was the familiar pumping rhythm of hip-hop. Once the doors opened, the room was crowded with different muscular guys guys.

Inside the massive warehouse basement had been converted into an arena there was a square ring in the middle about the size of a basketball court. Around the ring were the seats for spectators, and behind them, an open area. Food booths and bet tables crowed the left over space. Lance and Camille made their way to the side of the ring.

"This is your first time here so let me explain this to you. This is completely illegal, Ilana and your dad or that human version of a planet brother must never know about this, OK?" asked Camille "Sure" Lance answered. A smooth male voice suddenly said behind them "Camille, is this the young man that you've told me about" Lance and Camille turned to see a light peach skinned man, with long black hair (similar to Wolf's Rain's Darcia) wearing long black vinyl coat along with black gloves, black pants (as Wolf's Rain's Darcia's outfit) "Hi daddy" Camille smiled as she greeted her father.

"So you're Lance Lunis," A light-dark skinned muscular man said walking towards the group pushing aside a few of his hangers-on. "Camille told me about you and showed me a picture. It's wonderful that you did. My name's Joe, I'm the organizer, Hey, Darien" Joe greeted Camille's father.

Darien gave him a small smile. "I love attending these business functions," he said. "This is Joe. He manage most of these little events. And Lance, this is Amaya" Darien said as he showed Lance a tall woman with long blonde hair, in a long black skirt, a black tub top, and small, black heeled boots. "Mr. Darien, it seems we have a good fighter here tonight" Amaya said looking at Lance.

Lance glanced toward the empty cage in the middle of the room. "And this is the actual 'event'?"

"Eager?" Joe smirked. "Good. We'll be starting soon enough. First-timers have to fight, you know."

"And is the second rule not to talk about fight club?" Camille asked flatly.

"Of course not. We want any interested parties to attend," Darien said. "We prefer some discretion about who you talk to, but that's more for your own safety. Cops are a pain in the ass, except for the one's that work for me"

Lance shrugged. He'd never had a problem with law enforcement - some youthful hell-raising aside, he'd been legitimate until the moment he had walked in this place.

Joe beckoned to him. "Alright, newbie. Follow me, and we'll find you a good slot." Joe said leading Lance to the large board set up several yards away from the octagonal, transportable cage. "That's Carson, your going to be fighting him" Joe said pointing at a well fit heavy weight body.

"I have been doing this for many years," Carson said before stepping into the cage. Alerting him to the impending fight, Lance's adrenaline began to flow, and the crowd's calls faded to white noise as he stepped to the center of the octagon.

Carson appeared calm, wearing the tiniest of smirks on his face as they shook hands. "Sure you don't need something for that delicate skin of yours?" he asked, soft enough to be menacing.

Lance scowled. "Your blood will do just fine," Lance answered coolly.

When he received a laugh in return, the man inwardly sighed. Carson wasn't suicidal - he was psychotic. And when Joe called the start of the fight, it didn't lift his spirits to see the human fall into a flawless stance. He wasn't a common street brawler - he was trained. Very well trained.

Carson suddenly dove in, sending a fist towards Lance's ribs. Lance felt the force of the blow as he redirected it away from his body and startled when his counterattack landed in nothing but air. The human was already three steps away, grinning and readying a new attack.

Lance straightened up and rolled his shoulders, sharpening his focus on the quick bastard across from him. Dimly, he was aware that the crowd was calling for blood - the match had already taken longer than the first one he'd witnessed. In the professional circuit, the man had been famous for his fluidity and grace - the way he could wrap an opponent in his clutches and force him into submission like a viper - but this mob needed something rougher and more violent.

Lance Leaped towards Carson, forcing the human fighter to bring up both hands to block a vicious round kick aimed for his kidneys. Carson's ability to recoil rivaled most people, The human landed on both feet and threw an elbow across Lance's uncovered flank and caught him across the jaw.

Lance stumbled. The blow was illegal in professional bouts for a reason - he could feel blood trickling down his throat from where his skin had split open. Somewhere behind him, he heard Camille scream out his name in annoyance.

He regained his footing, his strength boiling in anger in his chest. Carson was still smirking, drawing out the match by not taking advantage of Lance's temporary daze. He would pay for that, the soldier decided. Pulling himself up to his full height, Lance rocked back as far as he dared on his heels. The trap was obvious, but if Lance was right, Carson wouldn't be able to resist.

Sure enough, the human darted forward again, clearly intent on taking him to the mat. But Lance was quicker as his opponent - he was moving before Carson could plow into him, bringing down his fists on the human's spine. It took only one muffled cry from his opponent to silence the crowd.

Lance didn't smirk. He didn't draw it out. He caught a couple of weakened punches to the ribs as he drove Carson to the cage wall, using stability to corner the human as he landed his own hooks around the slower defensive moves. "I don't tap out," coughed his opponent as he drew Lance into a clinch in an attempt to stop the blows.

Carson allowed him to drag them to the ground. The crowd was screaming again, predicting what was going to happen. The hit to Carson's spine had been devastating, but he would recover soon enough. Lance braced his knees against the mat, stopping with his body upright as the human tried to grapple him to the ground. "You won't tonight either," he growled in Carson's ear as his arm snapped around the back of his neck.

Carson barely registered what was happening before Lance brought his wrist up to lock with his free hand. The guillotine choke was aptly named - the human slumped down in seconds, unconscious.

The cage door opened, and Lance could hear the audience again, yelling in shock and approval. Joe came inside to announce his win by submission with a smile that hid none of his anger. He had actually expected the man to lose.

Lance pushed past the few trying to get in to check on his human opponent and found Camille and Joe at the forefront. She was beaming. "Looks like you were a good bet, now you'll be able to have money to pay me for your pills!" she shouted over to him.

"I suppose," Lance murmured, walking to Camille, touching his jaw. Blood was still flowing.

"Your jaw should be healed by next week," Joe said, tilting his head to inspect Lance's jaw closely. "Oh, here's your pay" Joe said handing Lance a envelope holding 5 ten dollar bills. "The fights you're in, more money you get"

Lance nodded, and an hour later, he and Camille headed home. "Camille, that was wild" Lance said smiling. "Yeah, it was" said Camille. "I never did anything like this, it feels so cool" said Lance "Camille, do you think you can in more of those fights?" Lance asked stopping at the first red-light. "Sure, sweetheart, shouldn't be to hard" Camille said with a smile as the two drove home.


	15. Festival Mutraddi Attack

Lance woke up at 12:03 pm, brushed his teeth, took a shower, got dressed, and took 4 painkillers. Afterwards Lance went down the stairs and saw Ilana and Octus watching the television in the living room. Ilana was wearing a short blue scarf, a gray shirt, black tight khakis, and white sneakers "Lance, what happened to you" said Ilana after seeing Lance's wound "Happened when I woke up last night" the soldier replied as he walked into the kitchen. Ilana got up from the couch and followed Lance. "Lance, what's up with you? You've been acting weird lately, spending all the time in your room" Ilana said as she rubbed her neck accidentally letting a sleeve fall on her left arm revealing where Camille grabbed her. "Ilana, who did that?" Lance said loudly as he inspected Ilana's arm "Some guy at school grabbed me when he asked me out and I said no, Camille scratched him good though" Ilana said knowing she was lying as Octus walked in. "What's going on?" the robot asked "Someone grabbed Ilana" Lance said "Its OK guys, Camille took care of him" Ilana told them leaving the room.

"I hope Camille got him good" Octus said as he went to the door after hearing the doorbell ring and saw Camille at the door "Camille, come in" Octus said as Camille stepped into the house "Camille, Ilana said the some guy grabbed her arm at school and you scratched him, is that true?" the robot said "Oh yeah, some jock asshole, but I got that bastard, I don't know who the hell his name is though" Camille said as she sat at the couch. Just then Ilana came into the room. "Hey, Ilana ready to go?" said Camille as she got up from the couch. "Yeah, Let's go" Ilana replied with a smile as she and Camille walked to the door "Oh, guess what my dad is supplying the alcohol for the festival downtown tonight and want you guys to come. "Camille said smiling "That would be nice" said Octus "Sure" Lance said feeling the painkillers kick in as he laid on the couch as Camille and Ilana left the house

_0_

_**Meanwhile**_

_0_

Darien stood in his office looking out the wide window "Are you sure that police officers will be undercover at the festival?" he said out loud in the dark. "Yes, sir. Our men on the inside confirms it." a low demonic voice said in the shadows. "I have also been given the info of what the cops look like" the beast told him "Well then. You know how to deal with that" Darien said with a smirk on his face as a creature left the room.

_0_

_**Later at the downtown festival**_

_0_

The group walked through the streets as children played games and everyone enjoyed the festivities while Octus was with Kimmy, and Ilana was with Camille along with Lance "Why did we come here again?" Lance groaned as he looked around. "We came cause there's nothing better to do. If you'll excuse us we've got to check out what the festivities has" Ilana told him as she and Camille left the group.

"Lance just try and enjoy yourself" Octus said as he and Kimmy went in the other direction as Lance looked around until he saw Joe unloading boxes of beer by a Budweiser stand.

"Hey, Joe!" Lance yelled as he walked towards Joe "Hey, Kid. Thought I wouldn't see you till another fight" Joe said as he put down the last box. "So how'd you get involved with Camille?" Joe asked as he sat inside the truck. "Well, Camille's friends with Ilana, my sister" Lance replied as he sat next to Joe.

Meanwhile Octus in his Newton form and Kimmy were enjoying the time together "You really had me worried while you were gone, Newton" Kimmy said. "Me, Lance and Ilana had to go to intend some family business out of town" Octus replied as Kimmy wrapped her arms around Newton's arm. "Promise me you'll tell me next time" Kimmy said looking at Newton "I promise" The robot replied as Ilana and Camille were getting drinks.

Meanwhile a beast was lurking in the shadows as the people were unaware of the creature letting out a low growl that did not go unheard. Octus's advanced censers picked up the growl. Before Octus could call Lance and Ilana the beast emerged from hiding and attacked a man just walking by. People screamed in fear as the beast attacked another citizen 20 feet away. Lance, Ilana and Octus ran from the screaming and panicking humans, Lance and Ilana changed into their armors as Octus turned off his holo disguise as the beast attacked a female human on a cell-phone.

Lance, Ilana, and Octus arrived at the scene as the creature finished off another victim "It's a Mutraddi" said Ilana as the trio looked at the Mutraddi Creature as it stared at our heroes preparing to strike with: White eyes, flickering tongue which ran up & down, across it's pointed razor sharp deadly teeth as saliva drool escape its gaping mouth. It's muscular black scaled skin intensed as it was about to strike, long muscular arms, with it's razor sharp fangs and claws! It arched it's back, opening it massive claws when it pushed off it's powerful legs. The group dodged the beast as it ran past the and pounced on a female citizen and ripped off her head.

"It seems to be attacking the citizens" Octus said as the Mutraddi beast looked for more victims. "What a minute, how could you not know it was here" asked Lance looking at Octus. "I don't know. It appears that there was no rift gate opening" the robot said. "We have to stop it" Ilana said shooting a laser at the Mutraddi smashing it into a booth. The Mutraddi jumped in the air and tackled Ilana, but was kicked off her by Lance.

"We have to kill it!" Lance yelled as the Mutraddi climbed up a nearby wall. "I agree. We have to destroy it before it kills more humans" Octus said as they searched for the Mutraddi. After the streets were clear of humans the group searched for the Mutraddi. It seemed that the Mutraddi had disappeared until it jumped out of its hiding spot and attacked Lance. Lance threw the Mutraddi off him and let out a sword from his armor and charged towards the creature. Lance swung the sword at the Mutraddi and missed. Octus then used some rope he found to hold the Mutraddi down as Lance prepared to kill it. Octus and Ilana struggled to keep the Mutraddi from escaping but the Mutraddi doubled its size and sent Ilana against the wall turning off her armor and Octus flying into booths

Ilana slowly got up from the ground as the Mutraddi ran towards her "ILANA!" Lance yelled out. Ilana looked up to see the Mutraddi running at her. Ilana covered her head with her arms but instead of attacking her the Mutraddi jumped over her and left the princess in shock that the Mutraddi didn't kill her. Lance then stopped the Mutraddi in its tracks and stabbed his sword through its head killing it.

"The Mutraddi didn't kill Ilana when it had the chance" Lance said as he headed back towards Ilana and Octus "This may sound strange, but I think that it wasn't after me at all" Ilana replied as Lance turned off his Manus armor and Octus changed into his Mr. Lunis disguise. "We must leave before the cops show up"

The group left the scene and headed home before the athurites showed up still curious about why the Mutraddi was after the humans and not Ilana, or that Octus didn't detect the Rift Gate opening.


	16. Camille's Lance experience

Lance pried his eyelids open at the sunlight streaming through his window and slowly got up from his bed. Lance reached into his nightstand drawer, and pulled out the bottle of pills. He poured about 8 pills into his hand, threw back his head, popped them in his mouth, and swallowed them. He put the bottle in his pocket and headed downstairs.

Lance flounced down the staircase the delicious aroma of Octus cooking breakfast wafted through the air and tickled his nose.. as he walked into the room

..He saw Ilana flicking through channels on the television Ilana stopped at the new-station and shoveling food into her mouth. And Octus was at the stove, apron and all, sizzling up something. "Good morning, Lance," the robot mono-toned over his shoulder.

Lance blinked. "Morning." He slipped into a chair at the table. Octus brought a plate stacked with french toast to the table. "Breakfast, Lance?" said Octus "Sure" Lance replied dully

When the reporter mentioned the attack at the festival last night, Ilana turned up the volume, listening intently to the broadcast.

"We have reports of the attack of the festival that occurred last night," the woman was saying, a picture of the trio in their armors in the right-hand corner. "It appears that the 7 people who were killed were police officers undercover trying to bust drug dealers involved in a drug-dealing ring that was recently discovered and later police found the body of 5 other officers later that night"

"That thing killed 5 other people" said Ilana horrified. "How could we not know that a Mutraddi was on Earth at all?" Lance asked looking at Octus. "That is what greatly concerns me. I didn't detect any Rift Gate opening on the day it attacked" the robot said as he cleaned the counter. "Well at least its dead" Ilana said as she got up from the table and left the room. And Lance and Octus both gott ready for school.

_**0**_

**At school**

_**0**_

The rest of the school day was boring. Lance just drifted from class to class head down, shoulders hunched, and his hands in his pockets alone all day till lunch except for the occasional girl ogling over him. The girls always annoyed him couldn't they tell he didn't like them, he just wanted to be alone. On his way to lunch he saw Kristen and to his surprise he grinned, but she didn't even notice him. And Camille broke a pencil with her hand after seeing Lance grinning at the goth girl. So he continued walking, he thought about something why did he just do that? Finally at lunch he just sat down waiting for Ilana and Octus to show up, and when they did Kimmy was sucked to 'Newtons' side and Ilana had her usual arm full of books and folders stuffed with papers.

"Where's Camille?" asked Newton. "She went out for lunch" Ilana said smiling then continued to read.

Then Lance's craving for the pain-killers came back. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick" Lance said as he got up from the table and left the cafeteria.

Lance found his way out of the school without anyone noticing him and quickly pulled out the pain-killers from his pocket and gulped down 6 pills and walked around as he felt the high take over.

_-After School-_

"I wander where Lance is" Ilana asked Newton as they walked to the van. "Lance told me that he didn't feel to good so he went home" Octus replied as he changed into his dad form and Ilana got into the van. "Octus, I think there's something Lance isn't telling us, I feel like he's hiding something" Ilana said with a sad look as her cell-phone rang. "It's Camille" Ilana said as a smile as she answered it. "Hey, Camille... You're at the house...OK. I'm home now" Ilana said as Octus pulled up in the driveway and saw Camille in the doorway.

"Camille, Hi" Ilana smiled as Octus opened the door and saw Lance waking up from the couch. "Lance, are feeling better?" Ilana asked as she put her bag down "Yeah, I'm feeling OK" Lance replied as he got up from the couch and rubbed his neck.

"Well. I'm glad to hear you're OK" Camille said smiling as she and Ilana went upstairs.

"Are you OK? Lance" Octus asked

"Yeah. I'm fine. I've been really tired lately" Lance said as he went to the kitchen and got himself an apple and a drink.

"Lance, is there something you want to talk about?" Octus asked after Lance finished his apple.

"No, why?" asked Lance as he grabbed his drink and walked to the doorway before Octus gently grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure" Octus asked softly.

"Yes" Lance said as he pulled his arm away and went upstairs. Lance close the door and took the pill bottle out of his nightstand drawer, took out 10 pills and popped them in his mouth and swallowed.

_0_

Hours later

_0_

Ilana and Camille just finished talking about the men of the magizine that Camille brought over from her house.

"I'm thirsty. You want something Camille?" Ilana asked as she got up from the bed

"Nah, I'm good" said Camille as Ilana left the room,. Camille picked up her cell-phone and asked her father to pick her up.

Camille then walked over to Lance's room and closed the door. Lance was sleeping. She saw the pills she gave him and realized he passed out from them. Perfect, she thought. She heard the door open. It was Ilana.

"Hello Camille" Ilana asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came in here by accident, and Lance was asleep when I came in." said Camille.

"OK" said Ilana. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"No, I called my dad to pick me up, I'm leaving soon"

Ilana left the room. Camille got into bed next to him. "You wanna do me, Lancey?" asked Camille. Lance just moaned softly in his sleep. Camille just thought, 'What the hell'. Camille removed her underwear. She then unzipped his pants, got out his juicy cock and got really aroused. She then stuck his penis inside her. She moved back and forth, and moved up and down slowly as she moaned softly "Oh Lance, If you weren't unconscious right now you'd be begging for more" Camille said softly.

Lance felt so good inside her. But lucky for her, Lance was still passed out and softly moaned. She heard her transportation outside the house, got up slowly, took Lance's cock out of her, zipped up his pants, got off his bed, put her underwear back on and snuck out of his room and went home.

Camille wanted to tell someone she had sex with Lance, but who? Abigail she could tell Abigail, so she thought "What the hell?" she went to her mother's club and decided to tell her the big news.

"Yo, Abby. I had sex with that cute guy, I was telling you about, you know, Lance the brother to that hippie girl" she said. Abigail was in awe.

"He said 'yes' when you two aren't even dating?" she asked

"Actually, he was doped up on those pain killers he buys from me. And I just did it with him. But he never said no, so it's okay," said Camille.

Abigail could tell that what Camille did was wrong but chuckled.

"Oh. Camille. You mean he was asleep?" Abigail whispered.

"Yeah" stated Camille smiling

"Damn, girl, what you did was bad, you raped him, You are bad core, girl" She said smiling. "I Know" Said Camille smiling evilly "And he doesn't suspect a thing, so I get away with it like I did with the last guy" she told Abigail.

"Man, I wish I can get away with what you can, Camille" Abigail said smilling "Hey, thanks for the talk I got to go and meet the hippie and her hot sex machine, yummy. See ya Abby" Camille said leaving and went home


	17. Lance almost gets busted

_**Later at night**_

_**0**_

Ilana was writing down notes for a test she had to take third bell, until the top point broke.

"Oh no" Ilana thought to herself as she looked for another pencil, but had no avail.

Ilana walked into Lance's room quietly, She didn't like the idea of taking things and not telling, but she didn't want to bother Octus. Lance had been acting different, quieter-even for him. More distant. He seemed to be even shutting Ilana and Octus out.

"I just need a pencil" Ilana thought to herself as she dove into the drawer. Other then a pencil, she found something else and emerged with the pain killers. She stared at them in shock.

"What are these for?" Ilana still stared at it and then at Lance. Ilana decided to tell Octus and ask Lance about the pills tomorrow as she found another pencil and left the room.

_**0**_

_**Next Mourning**_

_**0**_

"LANCE, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Octus yelled out as Lance stirred in his bed, slowly sitting up. His head was pounding, so he opened his nightstand drawer to get his pills. But to his horror, the pills were gone. Lance got out of his bed and looked franticly in every drawer for pills but couldn't find any, "LANCE!" Octus yelled out making Lance worried and with his head pounding, Lance slowly made his way down the stairs to see Octus in his 'Dad' form with his arms crossed.

"Lance, what are these?" Octus asked as he held out the pill bottle that Lance was looking for. "Lance, what were those doing in your nightstand drawer?" Ilana asked at the corporal with concern in her eyes "It's nothing guys, Camille left them here last time she came over and I was going to give them back to her today" Lance lied trying not to look worried "Sooo, I should hold onto them until I see Camille" Lance said walking towards Octus reaching for the pills, "You know what Lance, maybe I should hold onto the and gave them to Camille myself" the robot said making Lance close to panicking, shaking a little Lance started to lie more "You know Octus, me and Ilana see Camille a lot more then you do, so maybe I should hold onto them" Lance said calmly as he reached his right hand out. "OK, Lance, as long as you make sure Camille gets them" Octus said walking towards Lance who smiled in relief "Wait, Octus maybe I should give them to Camille, I can give them to her in class since we're in first bell together" said Ilana "Fine" said Lance with fear and panic in his voice as he went out to the car.

Lance, Ilana and Octus now in his Newton form entered the school, Ilana went to look for Camille but to no avail. 5 minutes later, Camille called Ilana on her cell phone and told her that she skipped school and told Ilana to cover for her. "Camille, you can't do that, we have a test today" whispered Ilana on her cell phone "Duh, you wimp why do you think I ditched in the first place" said Camille "Yeah, but Camille, you left your pills at our house and Lance was holding onto them for you" Ilana told her. "What... Oh yeah thank you I've been looking everywhere for those, I'll pick those up tomorrow" Camille lied knowing what Ilana was talking about "OK, see you tomorrow" "You too hippie" both girls then hung their cell phones and Ilana went to find Lance.

"So is Camille here?" Lance said very concerned to get his pills back "Camille's sick, she's not coming today" said Ilana, "What, Why?" Lance said very upset "She didn't come because she didn't want to take a test we have first bell, so I guess I have to keep the pills until tomorrow " Ilana told him "Or I could hold onto them for you" Lance said sounding calm. "No, I'll hold onto them for her" Ilana said and headed off to her first class. As soon as Ilana turned to the right at the end of the hallway, Lance spent the rest of the day thinking about getting his pills back.

A day later Camille ditched school again and the day after and soon Lance ditched school. A week later Lance ditched school again but this time he was started shivering, when he sat down somewhere he started shaking his legs, rubbing his arms, had the feeling he was freezing, had the feeling of needles stabbing in his body and head, felling nauseated, throwing up numerous times, and fearing he would never get his pills back. 1 hour later at the park Lance felt like throwing up again and ran to the nearest garbage can and threw up. He was shaking and began feeling weak and as he finished. after Lance was done, he walked away 5 ft later he feel to the ground. Lance felt to weak and too cold to get up. Lance curled up in the fetal position and hugged himself tightly as he shivered violently.

"Hey, Lance do you have $20?" Camille asked as she stood over the shivering corporal. Lance quickly got up slowly. "Camille, did Ilana give you my pills back?" Lance asked anxiously shivering while rubbing his arms. "No, that stupid hippie didn't give them to me, so you gonna have to buy more." Camille told him "20 bucks I know. Do you have some pills on you now?" asked Lance digging into his pockets and pulling out two tens "Duh, of course" Camille said looking through her purse and pulling out a bottle "Give me the money first"

Lance shakinly handed Camille the money, snatched the bottle away from her, grabbed a handful of pills and swallowed them in one gulp and took a huge breath of relief as he felt the the high come. "Thanks Camille" Lance said as his body felt numb and sat down on the park bench feeling back to his old self.

"Hey, Camille, when is your dad having another fight?" Lance asked

"Tonight at midnight, same place. You interested?" Camille said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, tell your dad, I'll be there tonight" Lance answered with a smile on his face.

"OK, I'll tell him" said Camille before she left the park leaving Lance in his high experience.


	18. Cafe' disaster and job offer

_**Darien's office**_

_**xXx**_

"I don't believe it, the princess of Gala-Luna is on Earth" Darien snarled as he smashed a hole in his wall. "Yes, Darien. And the boy who fought Carson is also from the same planet we are." Amaya said changing into a female robot with a light-blue metal body with Gold tendril-like hair. "Of all the planets, they had to choose this one" Darien said as three Mutraddi like the one that attacked the festival came into the room. "Darien, it also seems that they are the ones that form Titan" said one Mutraddi.

"What should we do, Darien?" The second Mutraddi asked. "As long as they are not aware of you and the rest of the Mutraddis on Earth and me and Amaya being from Gala-Luna. We are in the clear. So you three continue as normal, and Amaya you and I will go to the fight tonight" Darien said as Amaya changed back into her human disguise and the three Mutraddis left the room. Darien stayed in the room looking at his Manus watch. "I thought I was done with my pathetic people" Darien thought to himself as he left the room.

_**xXx**_

_**Later that afternoon**_

_**xXx**_

Shortly after school, Ilana and Camille were hanging out at a cafe'. "This is nice, Camille" said Ilana as she ate her salad. "I know right" Camille said sipping her Cola. "Come on, lets go" Camille said getting up from her chair. "Where we going?" asked Ilana. "Anywhere" Camille said leaving money out for the food. "Excuse me, are you two paying in cash?" a waiter asked.

"You have to go to the front desk, Camille" Ilana said smiling "This was the tip, moron. God, you're so dumb" Camille said looking at Ilana. "You pay the rest"Camille yelled out as she walked away

"OK" replied Ilana as she went through her purse and gave the waiter money for the food. Before Ilana got to the door Camille came up behind her, grabbed her upper arm in an iron grip, ignoring her yelp as Camille crushed her arm. Camille dragged Ilana down the hall roughly, and threw her into the bathroom.

"I'm tired of you constantly embarrassing me! You don't know when to keep your mouth shut, What is wrong with you, Hippie! I'm trying my best to not kick your ass right now!" Camille yelled as she pulled her fist close to Ilana's face. Ilana glanced fearfully to the fist and back to Camille's furious glare, her arm still throbbing even though Camille had released her. "Camille, please. I didn't..." before Ilana finished Camille glared at Ilana, her head bowed as she focused on the tiled floor. Ilana's breathing was shallow. Ilana felt shame and hurt welling like a festering sore inside me at her words. Her throat was uncomfortably tight. "I'm an embarrassment to her?" Ilana said in her head as Camille walked out of the cafe'

_**xXx**_

_**Later that Night **_

_**xXx**_

When Ilana got out of the shower later that day and saw the purple bruises in her arm, in the perfect print of Camille's hand. Ilana sighed sadly hoping that after she apologizes to Camille. She will be forgiven and Camille will like her again as she headed off to bed.

_**xXx**_

_**At the warehouse**_

_**xXx**_

Lance and a 15 year old teen named Ricky stepped into the center of the fighting ring. The two teens circle, then begin throwing punches...

Harder, faster punches between the two. Sweat flies. Shouts become deafening. Ricky's getting the best of Ricky, pounding his face harder and harder as blood flies onto the already bloody floor...

"Stop!" Ricky yelled out as Joe entered the ring and pulled Lance off the beaten human teen and declared Lance the winner as two guys took the bloody beaten teen away.

The fights ended and Joe paid Lance with the usually amount.

Darien saw Lance walking towards the door. "Lance, Wait!" Darien yelled out as he ran towards the corporal.

"Hello, Lance. That was a thrilling fight you put on. I could use you for extra work. If you're every interested" Darien told Lance with a sly smile.

"Sure. That sounds good" Lance said with a smile. "And if you ever need anything, you can ask" Darien said as Amaya looked at him oddly.

"Yes, sir. Thank you" Lance replied as he left the building and headed home.

"I take it by now, my daughter is video-taping in the shower, correct?" Darien said looking at Amaya

"It's pretty obvious sir" Amaya replied as she and Darien left the building and went home.


End file.
